The Endless Zero
by Ru Rabbit
Summary: Misty understands the Pokémon universe. She knew not to act on her feelings for Ash. Serena, on the other hand …


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon – but if you think about it, this might as well be canon.

* * *

 _A long time ago, somewhere in The Orange Islands …_

"A truce!" exclaimed Misty, pointing a finger towards the sky. "Finally, the two of you can live happily ever after."

In the midst of the flower garden before her stood a young pair of trainers – a boy and a girl, brunet and blond, both no older than the age of ten. They exchanged nervous glances, smiling, a faint blush crossing their cheeks. At the feet of each was a Nidoran, one male and pink-purple, the other female and light blue.

"I guess … we'll try," said Ralph and Emily, blushing deeper at the words that had come out in sync.

The two Nidoran glanced up at their trainers knowingly, grinning with mousy teeth. They turned their attention back to each other, squeaking softly. Then they leaned forward, brushing noses, sharing a kiss.

In a flash, a white aura enveloped both Pokémon, bright and blinding. The Nidoran transformed under the glow, each growing to double its size, their horns becoming sharper and more pronounced, their hides thickening. When the light finally vanished, a Nidorino and Nidorina sat side by side, nuzzling each other lovingly.

"Wow, this is almost like a fairy tale!" said Tracey, snatching a pen from his pocket. He began sketching zealously upon his tablet. "I wonder how they evolved? From the battle or the kiss?"

Misty smiled. Another adventure was over, and her matchmaking efforts were a success – not only for the Nidoran, but maybe, just maybe, for their trainers as well.

Now, if only she had the same luck with a certain other trainer …

"You think people change when they get kissed?" asked Ash, staring at the scene before him in wonder.

Misty smiled, blushing. "Guess we'll have to find out for ourselves."

* * *

 _Present day, in the lobby of Lumiose Airport …_

Serena stared idly at the escalator steps, moving ever-downwards, away from her destiny. Behind her, at the top of the automated stairwell, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie waved fervently, smiling through their sadness, bidding her farewell.

Desire lashed through her like a bolt of lightning.

What was she thinking? How could she just walk away like this? Ash was hers! She wasn't about to let him slip away!

Serena looked over her shoulder, gazing up at her true love with a broad smile. "Ash!" she cried, turning on her heel. She scampered up the moving stairs, breathless, her heart pounding with each step. Finally, her feet reached the precipice, and she stood smiling, blushing, her fingers laced behind her back.

"Serena …?" murmured Ash, staring at her in awe. They were only inches apart.

Without hesitation, Serena leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. Ash stared at her blankly, shocked – and then he flashed with light, engulfed by a bright white aura.

"H-huh?" said Serena, tilting her head, dumbfounded.

Ash's silhouette crackled and sparked, coursing with electricity. Suddenly, he began to transform, shrinking to half his size. His hair frizzed under the voltage, puffing with static. His steely brow softened, turning cheerful, more carefree. His chiseled jawline lost its definition, rounding out via plump, cherub-like cheeks.

When the light finally vanished, a seemingly eight-year-old Ash stood amid the group, elbows in the air, hands resting casually behind his head.

"Hey Serena!" said Ash, staring up at her with a goofy grin. "Wow, you got so tall!"

Serena stared down at him, wide-eyed. "W-what …"

"Clemont! Bonnie!" Ash turned to his bewildered companions, smiling wide. They stared at him, speechless, mouths agape. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go! My mom's taking me to Alola on vacation!"

"What …"

Ash darted off across the upper floor of the terminal. Before long, he stopped in his tracks, peering out over the railing, down at the trainers below. "Oh boy, Pikachu! Look at all the Pokémon!" His eyes sparkled. "Look down there! Isn't that a Snivy? Let's challenge him to a battle!"

"… _What_ …"

Ash pressed his face up against the glass barrier, singing cheerfully. "I'm gonna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real –"

" _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!_ " cried Serena, raking her fingers down her cheeks in horror.

Ash drooled over the railing. A blob of spittle dropped down onto some unfortunate trainer's head. He looked upwards, cursing.

Serena screamed, flailing her arms wildly. A light tap upon the shoulder seized her attention. She whirled around, pupils the size of pinpricks, features contorted with dread.

A red-headed girl in her twenties stood before her, a Marill resting upon her shoulder, a smirk upon her lips.

"Y-you …" whispered Serena, thrusting a finger at the girl, trembling. "It was you! You did this! _You killed AmourShipping!_ "

Misty held up her fingers in a victory sign, grinning. "Gotcha."

* * *

 _A/N: I saw the Japanese title of the last episode of XYZ, and I couldn't resist. Ash really is The Endless Zero, isn't he? Just when you think he might become more mature_ _– a wild Alola Ash appears! My personal theory is that Aura causes space-time anomalies. Or, better yet, this quote: "_ _Pokémon is Peter Pan in Purgatory."_

 _Anyway, apologies to all AmourShippers. Don't strangle me with your ribbons. =p_


End file.
